A New Future
by Authorwhohasntwriteninyears
Summary: one of the oldest family in the seiritie, the Himoris have finally crossed a line attempted murder of children of a rival family. Now Kisuke must save them and keep them safe. How will he do this and how will it change the world of Bleach and those in it


**Disclaimer:** Since I only have about three pennies, that I found underneath my brothers bed, to my name I think it's pretty safe to assume I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters. But just to be safe I DO NOT OWN BLEACH unfortunately.

I would also like to give credit of the names of the two OC's Senna Himori and Kira Tiann to

* * *

**Prologue: The Beginning of a New Future**

Running away had never really been one of his better skills. Or more likely it was something he absolutely detested doing. Running away was, to him, something only cowards do when they are to afraid to face what they have brought upon themselves. But in this case Kisuke really no longer had any idea what other choice he could make. His choices no longer just affected himself and he couldn't allow stupid pride or anything else get in the way of protecting what he swore he would never let harm come to. It seemed there was only one choice left, and it was probably one of the worst, but still as he had known all along was the only one. The seal, his experimental seal would have to put to the test for its first and only trial. The only way to keep himself and the children he swore to keep safe was to erase all the memories of those that were involved, no all of those in the seireite. Only then did they have a chance to escape with their lives, and hopefully live safe lives.

The seal was something he had kept hidden since the time it came into being, since his assistant would have found it intriguing and would have immediately started experimenting without a second thought. It would have been a fatal mistake on her part, for while there was no doubt that the seal was powerful, it was as fragile as a flower, that if not handled properly and with the uttermost care, could cause the entire destruction of the seireite. The seal was made with intention of altering or completely erasing another's memories, which in theory sounds to be useful tool. What isn't realized though is how fragile the mind really is, if put under too much stress it simply shatters into pieces, leaving the person in a most likely unhealable mental despair. Erasing the memories of one could be beneficial , but if they were reminded enough by those around them the memories could try and start to fight there way back and break that persons mind. Which is why he was going as far as to erase the entire seireite's memories of the six children he was now fighting to keep alive. It was the only way to ensure that someone didn't accidentally remind those involved with this entire fiasco that there had ever even been children that needed to be "dealt with" as the commander had said.

Of course even this plan was flawed, as there was no way to even know if the seal could even handle the amount of stress of so many people and so many memories. And who was to say that even if it worked at first, that over time it wouldn't slowly weaken and then eventually failing, completely destroying all of soul societies minds and pretty much destroying soul society itself. There were just too many ifs, to many things that could go wrong, and if he had any sense he would put an end to the plan now.

Even so, the alternative was something that Kisuke couldn't even bring himself to even consider. The thought of leaving them to their own fate, leaving them to die was unfathomable. In reality it hadn't even been a real choice, hadn't even been considered until Yoruichi had lightly suggested it. As soon as the words had left her mouth his zanpakto had been at her throat. That she had even had the nerve to suggest that had sent him over the edge, and had convinced him that his original thought had been right. Though she was only looking for him, her words only showed that she would sooner give up the children, rather than risking their lives in hiding. Though she had been unaware that had that happened, it would have destroyed everything he was. It was then he realized he couldn't afford to take any chances on her, so with a quick shunpo, he knocked her out and left her in that field, knowing it would be the last time he ever saw her.

It hadn't been something he'd wanted to do but it had to be done, Though he would miss Yoruichi it was worth the sacrifice as long as he could keep them all safe. And the only way was to use the seal. The seal would erase all memories of them and hide all of them in the human world, away from all that could possibly recognize them and cause the breaking of the seal. There was only one problem, the only reason he had started to bring Yoruichi in the first place, the seal required two different spiritual pressures to activate and place the seal. It was to ensure there was enough energy in the seal to make sure that everything that needed to get done would get done. Now the only problem was where was he going to find someone powerful enough to help.

"You know, for someone who's life is being hunted, you sure aren't doing very a good job of hiding."

He freezes as he feels the tip of a sword at his back. He hadn't even realized anyone was out here, hadn't even sensed that someone was within the general area. Was he really that distracted? This couldn't be good perhaps the children weren't as safe as he had originally thought.

"No need to be so tense, I am not an enemy. I only wish to aid you in your quest. You are in quite the predicament, are you not?"

The sword at his back is lifted and he turns around to meet this stranger. His eyes widen as realizes who was in his presence. It was the heiress of the oldest family in all of soul society, Senna Himori. What on earth was she doing out here in these woods? It most certainly wasn't anywhere her personal guards would her go, the woods were never a safe place to be, especially in the middle of the night. Surely that meant they were hiding somewhere, waiting for the right time to ambush him.

"Huh. I don't really see how that is any of your business. What I choose to do with my free time is of no ones concern. But tell me what is someone of your stature doing in a dangerous place like this? Surely you aren't alone?"

She smiles, expecting his distrust, knowing she must quickly gain it for them to get done what needs to be, before her family notices she's missing.

"There is no need for you to worry, I am here to help. And yes I am alone. I am not foolish enough to let my families guards follow me here, if I were to do that how would I be able to help you? I know your plans took an unexpected turn with Yoruichi's sudden reveal of her emotions on the situation. I am here to do what she could not."

Kisuke's eye's narrow. He had no idea how she knew any of this. How did she know that there was even a plan than required Yoruichi's help? Surely Yoruichi had not gone as far as to tell those who'd found her all his plans? This was not good, the children could be in danger. Who couldn't stay here any longer he must go check on them.

Before he had taken two steps though, she was behind him in a flash, grabbing hold of his arms and muttering a binding kido (if this isn't correct please feel free to correct me, or if it has an actual name feel free to inform me so I can fix it.) to keep them together before slamming him into the ground and sitting on top of him.

"Do you honestly think that if they were in trouble I would've come here first? If I thought they were in trouble that is where I would be. You are not the only one who does not wish for them to be hurt. I am willing to do anything to help you protect them, even help you with this experimental seal."

"Right and I'm just supposed to take you at your word, right? Hah! That's laughable. Why on earth would I trust you when the Himori family is the reason they're in danger to begin with? Why should I believe you when I know the Himori family has been trying to destroy the Tiann family for years! All you people have ever cared about is proving them wrong, and now you've gone as far at to attempt to assassinate their children! And for what?! To prove that you're right! When is enough going to be enough?"

The last bit was said in a whisper, in a hopeless voice, for he knew it would never be enough. The Himori family will never rest as long as the Tiann's continued to think that being in the open was better. The Himori's have always been causing trouble for the Tianns and he doesn't believe that it will ever actually end, for there would always be something to fight about.

"You are right. For years my family has badgered the Tiann family, telling them that keeping their family out in the open like they do was too dangerous and that eventually it would be their end. The Tiann has always retaliated with the argument that the hiding of my family has only caused us to be to apathetic to the world and an undeniable loneliness. They say that permanent safety was not worth the loss of understanding and the loss of those one could call friends. It had been a never ending argument until the day Kira Tiann had become head of her family. That day my mother Kana Himori went to Kira in attempt to persuade her to start the progress of hiding her family until they were all but forgotten. Kira had said nothing and simply walked away, as if my mother hadn't even been there. I believe it was the first time my mother had ever been truly ignored, and she had not taken it well. She went home all ruffled and immediately started scheming. There had been further attempts to talk to Kira but the moment integration into solitary was mentioned, any and all attempts to reach her would promptly be ignored or turned away. Finally Kira told my mother that if she could not let the Tiann family live their lives as they wish then there was no point in continuing to try and work together for it would only end in arguments. My mother, angered by Kira's unwillingness to budge, told her it would be something she would regret and immediately went home and started to put her plans into motion.

My mother plotted carefully and quietly, waiting for all the right pieces to fall into place, and then striking with stunning speed. You are correct in your accusation that this entire tragedy is at the hands of my family, Kisuke. But do not be so quick to judge, for I am not my mother. And no matter what my beliefs may be, there is no excuse, no justification, no explanation in the world that could convince me that what she has done and is trying to do could ever be right."

Tears cascade down her face as she says this, and every word is true. She could not be more disgusted with her family then she was in this moment. How could they think that, even for a second, that the murder of five innocent children, two of which weren't event apart of the family, and their parents was an exceptable way of proving their point? How could she and Kisuke be the only ones to truly realize the horror of what was trying to be done.

Kisuke squirmed under her wait, not liking the position he was in. How could he get out of this situation? Though she didn't look it she was clearly very powerful, more powerful than he was. But if everything she said was true…

"You are right. I assumed that you were like the rest of them, but if you aren't how did you know all this was happening?"

"You always seem to know the right questions to ask, don't you? That is easily answered: young Byakuya, who just happened to be in the area, stumbled across a quite confused and tied up Yoruichi. She quickly explained to him the situation, although conveniently leaving out certain facts, and he immediately ran in what he thought was the quickest way back to the Kuchiki manner. Though unsurprisingly, as most young people do, he was quickly lost, and ended up at the Himori mansion instead, where he ran into me. Thinking I would help Yoruichi, he explained the situation to me, which is how I came to be here now. And don't worry about the youngest Kuchiki, as far as his relatives are concerned he was attacked by a small hollow and won't wake for sometime. They were very grateful that I was able to save their child.

"I bet they were, but I hope it doesn't become an unwanted distraction before we can finish."

Yep that's right he said we. By the looks of things he didn't have much time and really couldn't afford to waste any of it, so he was going to have to trust Senna and hope it doesn't lead him to his doom.

"Right so if you're going to help me we better get moving, we have a lot of ground to cover till we get to the place safe enough to activate the seal without being noticed."

"So where exactly is this…safe place?"

"You'll see when we get there, after all I wouldn't want you to chicken out now would I?"

Her eyes narrowed then, suddenly not fully trusting the man in front of her, who was leading her to heaven knows where. Perhaps this had nothing to do with helping the children, as much as it did with the chance of an experiment. But nonetheless it couldn't be helped, he was the only one willing to help them, and regardless of his intentions, she would do everything she could to help him.

Finally they come to small opening in the middle of the woods, a small little meadow, and Kisuke pulls out his zanpakto.

"It seems like quite a peaceful place, doesn't it? You would never think that this is where almost every hallow that has ever entered the seireite has come from this area. It's quite an anomaly, actually. Kurosutchi and I have studied it for years and have come no closer as to why. The only thing I have been able to conclude, is that for some unexplainable reason this place an unusually strong connection to the hollows home."

"You can't honestly be thinking…"

""Yes we are going to be hiding the seal in the depths of Hueco Mundo"

If there had been any doubt before, whether she though this man was crazy or not, there was definitely none now.

"I understand your worry about someone accidentally coming across the seal and accidentally breaking it, if you were to hide it here in the seireite, but what on earth makes you think hiding it around hollows is going to be safer?!"

"The seal can only broken by someone with similar spiritual energy as one of the caster, and even then their spiritual pressure would have to be stronger than that of both the casters. There's no creature in Hueco Muendo that exists with all those qualities, which makes it the only safe place in the world to hide the seal."

"But how are we going to get in? And once we do, how am I going to get out?"

There were a lot of things Kisuke wasn't sure about with this entire plan, more than he was comfortable with. One of those things would include how exactly Senna would escape. Hopefully, the seal would do what it was intended and put everything back the way it was before this mess started, with the only things missing being memories. Kisuke only hoped that meant that the seal would use the data analysis ability he gave it to determine that her missing would cause unwanted attention, and therefore send her home the same way it would be sending him and the children to the human world. He just hoped this all worked out the way it was supposed to.

"It should send you back the same way it will be sending me and the children to the human world. I would go into an explanation but chances are you wouldn't understand a word I was saying. And to how we're getting there...well that's a little easier to explain, although it's only possible through a chance of luck. It was part of another experiment. I was trying to find out how we could keep the portals open that the hollows use so that we could just follow them in immediately. Finally one of my many attempts worked this morning and I'm pretty hopeful that its still keeping it open."

"Did you even think how stupid it could be to leave something like that open all day?! What if a hollow had escaped through it!?"

" It wouldn't have been the first time, in fact by now they're pretty use to stuff like that happening nowadays."

He flashes a grin and takes a step toward the nearest oak tree. Senna follows slowly, half expecting a hollow to jump out at any second. Behind the oak was black Kisuke sized crack in the middle of space.

"Is that it? I expected it to be a little more...ominous or something"

"Hehe. It's what's on the other side you better worry about. Just don't stray to far away from me got it?"

She nods and steps in after him. Immediately there is a white path that flows out that she is careful to stay on and remain directly behind Kisuke, knowing he gave the warning for a reason, and if he lost half a heel in the process not a big deal, right? Finally after what seemed like forever they entered in to a realm full of sand. Pure white sand. Everywhere. With a full moon shining brightly, making the sand glow, and a gentle breeze, making it seem as if the sand were alive.

"I know it's an amazing scenery, but sight seeing will have to wait until later. We need to hurry."

"You really do care for them. I'm glad. For awhile I thought maybe you were only interested in the idea because of the chance to experiment, but now I realize you truly just care."

They made there way across the land. For a place that was supposed to be crawling with hollows it sure was barren. Perhaps they were sleeping? Do hollows even need sleep? She truly had no idea for her knowledge on anything involving the shinigami was painfully small. Her mother was adamant on the matter, saying they couldn't afford for one of their children to become interested in the outside world. Truly she envied the children of the Tiann family, for at least they could live normal happy lives, and have friends, and be ale to meet new people, and go to school, and do things that all children, get to do. If only her mother could realize how much better off the Tiann family was than theirs. If only she could just open her eyes, but alas her mother was more stubborn than a goat and has no ears for other ways. It seemed as if their family was doomed for an eternity of loneliness.

"Here we are, The Cave of Solitude."

"How can it have a name if it's supposed to be a secret?"

"What? I can't name it?"

"Don't really see the point no ones going to remember right? So you'll just be giving it a name that will never be used, it's really quite pointless."

"Well I just think calling it the cave was stupid so I named it. Catch."

"Huh??"

She barely has anytime to react before the vial hits her square in the face, and then proceeds to avoid capture by dancing around her hands, hitting the tips of her fingers once or twice sending further away form her. She closes her eyes just as it's about to hit the ground, cringing, waiting for the eventual sound of shattering glass. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Nothing. Finally she squints open her eyes, to see the vial perfectly intact. She sighs in relief and picks it up, only turning around when she hears a chuckle.

"Man the expression on your face was priceless. Did you honestly think I would throw something like that at you if i thought even for a second it could break?"

She growls at him, her face turning a little red.

"How was I supposed to know that. I mean its made of glass!! What ind of normal person wouldn't think it was broken?!"

"I can make seals that can erase memories in masses and transport people, make a device to keep portals open, but you think that making glass more durable is beyond my skill. I find that quite offending"

"Don't we have something we need to be doing?"

"Ah yes take that vial, open it and start drawing this picture, on a three times larger scale, and when you run out let me know so I can give you some more."

So for the next two hours they smeared this red gooey liquid all over the wall in intricate little patterns. Making sure each and every detail was done exactly the same down to every last angle. By the time they were done there arms were shaking and the room smelled oddly of an tangy metallic smell. The smell seemed vaguely familiar but she couldn't place as to where.

"Alright now all that's left is to fill the seal with the same amount of our spiritual energy. It must be equal, or the seal will fail so pay close attention to mine and try and keep it even with mine, and I'll try and do the same with you."

"Hey you said everyone is going to forget right? So does that mean you won't remember either?"

"I honestly can't answer that."

And it was true, another question he had no answer to at all. Not even a hypothesis, he was literally going blindly into all of this, and it was one of the most terrifying things he'd ever done.

"No need to worry though regardless I believe everything will work out fine"

She can only hope he's right. "So you ready to start?"

He nods and they slowly begin to trickle their spiritual energy into the seal. The seal quickly becomes like a ravenous moster that hasn't eaten in years, attempting to suck up all their spritual energy in one go, and she suddenly realizes Kisuke's stress on keeping it equal for it would be easy to let too much get sucked in , and unbalancing the seal. She keep rapt attention on Kisuke's amazed at how steady he can keep his going, while she struggle to just barley keep at his level. Finally when she doesn't think she can take it any more and is about to give up, suddenly the pressure stops, and the flow her spiritual energy slows, and finally it's sucking stops.

She looks at Kisuke realizing this will be the last time she ever sees him and is saddened by the sudden realization that she will never remember actually meeting him. That no one will ever know all he went through and all he will go through will never be remembered was most disheartening, but she takes comfort in the fact that at least the young children will be safe.

"Signum iam quod suscipio denuo."

And with those last words the seal starts to glow and finally reaches a blinding light. The light eventually fades and the cave is once again empty, looking as if its past inhabitants had never been present.

* * *

Yes!!!! After a week of plotting and writing the prologue is up! Just a little head up I will try to update every week, but with TAKS week coming up (mandated test in Texas, which while I don't have to study for, does leave my brain as mush by the end of it.) the next chapter probably won't be up til next weekend or that following Monday or Tuesday. If nothing else I will update at least once every month, but with summer coming up I'm sure it'll be one a week.

Constructive criticism is welcomed and any ideas you might have are welcomed.

Oh yeah and has agreed, that since this story will mostly be serious with not a lot of humor, that every once in while she will give me a chapter to post so we can add some cute humor to it.

Til the nest chapter.


End file.
